1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the apparatus and method for punching holes in foamed plastic containers. More particularly, it relates to the shape of the cutting edge of the hole punch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hole punches as used in the prior art for the purpose of punching holes in foamed plastic containers commonly have cutting blades which are straight. Such a blade is adequate for most purposes where the surface to be punched is a flat surface. However, when such straight blades are used to punch holes in curved surfaces, the result is frequently unsatisfactory, resulting in a hole or slot having ragged and torn edges instead of clean, sharp edges. This probably results from the entire blade failing to contact the surface at the same time, thus creating uneven stresses in the uncut portion of the surface which gives rise to rips and tears.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a method for producing clean holes in curved surfaces of foamed plastic containers.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and useful hole punch.